demonhunterappfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gabeatwork
Welcome Keep in mind all my findings are on hell mode. Also my game email is gabeatwork So I've found that the souls on hell mode are found not by certain types of monsters but what area you're in. Also they're grouped together in clusters of three it would seem. Hell Mode Souls *It would seem as though the souls drop less frequently in the Cave of Darkness as they do in Stigia. Hell Mode Grinding Locations The method here is pretty simple and have proven quite effective for me, there are other locations you can try aside from the ones I did and not all of them are easy. Basically you round up the monsters in a tight pack either walking from one side of the screen to the other and back, or by shotgun, then you can either place a turret and use assualt as well as shotgun to keep them off of you, or Venom Kiss paired with Scar Explosion. The Scar Explosion is very effective however if you are 10 levels below the monster you are fighting it seems to miss almost every time also it consumes a lot of MP but you just go out of the room respawn them regroup and kill em however you choose to and you'll level up like nothing. Hope this helps 60-68 Slime - Access Road of Canal-5 - Kameal 68-72 Murian - Flame of Fire Devil-1 - Inferno 72-76 Nashara/Woodripper - Inharu Swamp-3 - Stigia 76-82 Sandmuton - Canyon of Death-7 - Gehena 82-87 Beserkvarian - Outside of Canal-2 - Distia 87-92 Kudmuton - Canyon of Guard-1 - Minauross 92-99 - Stigianmuton - Mouth of Hell-5 - Tower of Punishment If you want some cash or some lucky souls to enhance your equpiment so you can get better equipment, an alternative is to go to Arbenus and grind there around 95 or so and by the time you hit 99 you'll have a good deal of souls and you can go to TOP to get your equipment easier. I went with the Cave of Frost-4 with the 8 goatmages (not real name I have to go back and double check) I would be on the bottom floor jump up and Venom Kiss the 4 on the level above, then horde the 4 on the bottom together for a second Venom Kiss and finish it up with a Scar Explosion. Hell Mode Bosses These hell mode bosses do provide a challenge as well as more replay value to the game as if it doesn't have enough already. They are made out to be harder than they are. I fought them all with nothing special, just skills and a knack for gaming. Some preliminary tips though, Magic Potions, Special Health Potions, and 5 cubic just in case. (I used 77 Middle Magic potions, and about 60 Special Health Potions for all 3 bosses and no cubic) If you find yourself "Blown" by the enemy which two of these bosses will if you aren't careful, you can use the skill "Back Step" and you will be free to move or you can use your wings if you are in a real jam. That being said, let's get to it. Also keep in mind my Character is level 99, Pure Soul Shooter, so all my skills used are near maxed. Asmodeus (105) -Attacks: Dashes from the sides of the screen, Swings both of his arms at the platform you're standing on, and summons a lightning rod the causes several random lightning bolts to strike the screen. -Strategy: I've heard this boss is random, and following other peoples strategy, well let's just say I didn't even scratch him. Be prepared for an aerial fight because that is what this is. When he dashes in from the screen try to dodge his attack as it will do 8000 damage avg, but don't attack him from the distance, dash in there and get inside of him. While you are on the edge of the platform he is on, he will swing his arms at which point you should be in the air if you weren't already. These attacks do 4000 damage avg and usually you will get "Blown" which can easily end the fight. If blown use your wings or back step anything to get movement as he will kill you before you can use a potion. The whole fight he only dashed at me 2 times, when he does his lightning attack there's not much you can do about it just use a potion as soon as you get hit. Venom Kiss, Scar Explosion, and Fire Rain for keeping yourself airborne is the key to this battle. Big bang is helpful as well as it usually does about 20k damage depending on how many hit and how many criticals you get. -Reward: Base of Dubaq, Evan, 2000 Hunter Point, 3000 Gold Blood Demon (105) -Attacks: Summons a root that attacks you from the ground, Summons 2x Woodrippers that attack you, Summons Spiders that poison if they explode on top of you, and some kind of eye in his mouth that hits you if you're close and deals Blow damage. -Strategy: Venom Kiss and Scar explosion all the way, drop turrets near him, a big bang here and there, Assault and Back Step are two skills you can use to get away from the roots he summons to get away quick while dealing some good damage. This boss has a pattern however, He will summon roots underneath you for a while hitting you for 4000 damage about 3 times as long as you are on top of them, then he will summon 2x Woodrippers and roots at the same time, Hit the woodrippers and him with a venom kiss then scar to kill the woodrippers and damage him massively at the same time. After that spiders will come down in random spots to attack and poison you, the poison isn't lethal (about 20 damage per hit) but the explosion does about 3k damage avg. so don't be on top of the spiders easily avoidable, after that his eyes will flash and he will open his mouth and the whole screen will go red if you are near him you will get Blown but that's easily fixable so long as you have a skill that moves you while it attacks (Assault, Back Step, Fire Rain). Then it's back to the roots again, keep the Venom and scar going and he will prove to be an easy boss. -Reward: Base of Dubaq, Hassan, 2000 Hunter Points, 3000 Gold Black Dragon (Ren) (105) -Attacks: 3 Phases Phase 1: Fireball if far away, Bite if you're close. Summons Nameless Jellies. : Phase 2: At half health instead of Fireball it summons 4 meteors that cascade across the screen, Summons Jellies, and Bites if in close range. : Phase 3: Less than a quarter health it will constantly bombard the screen randomly with meteor showers, (I don't think it bites or summons jellies anymore as it seems to just constantly rain meteors, unconfirmed) -Strategy SShooter Phase 1: Get in and hit him with venom kiss and any jellies that may be on the field as he will keep spawning them then hit him and the Nameless with Scar explosion. Get in close and drop a turret, do a big bang, and if you have your venom kiss recharged hit him with that again. If he charges up a fireball jump to dodge it if you can, if not it's no big deal they only do 4400 avg and the jellies hit for 1500 avg. After you finish this barrage just step back to the edge of the screen and recharge and repeat the process. You want to focus on the Venom Kiss and Scar Explosion the most because the scar will hit for 55k damage avg. : Phase 2: Now that he's at half health he won't be shooting fireballs instead he will summon meteors that do 2k damage avg. The best way to avoid this is to stay at the left of the screen when you're waiting for your attacks to recharge as well as drinking your mana and health potions or whatever you brought. Once you see the last meteor come on the screen just jump up and do some aerial attacks to keep airborne and this should prove easy as well. : Phase 3: Now that he's almost dead he will constantly be raining down meteors, I didn't have any problems with this I just stayed at the left focused on Venom and Scar mainly and once he had just a little tick of life left I went in and gave him everything I had and it was finished. If you find yourself having problems you can use your wings or take 5 cubic for immediate revival. -Reward: Base of Talagaron Hunter Quest: Diran, 2000 Hunter Points, 3000 Gold